


Getting The Best

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Small mistake in first posting, this is a multy chapter story, NOT A ONE SHOT .For the Chalenge set by Celebelei. Dean has a one night stand and at the end she tells him he was the 'Second best sex' she's ever had. Dean becomes obsessed with finding out who the best was...... what will happen when he finds out that the best... is his little brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ok, so I usually don't write Wincest, but when I read this chalenge.... I don't know, something just got stuck in my head and I wanted to give it a try. I hope you guys like it.

  
Author's notes: Ok, so this is the first chappie of my new fic, a response to a challenge that caught my attention. hope you guys enjoy.  


* * *

Chapter 1: 

 

 

Dean turned onto his back and tugged the condom of his fast deflating cock “fuck” he muttered as he threw the used rubber in the general direction of the motel trash can.

 

The girl, she had said her name was Lexa, chuckled huskily and cuddled up to him “that was amazing” she said as she rested her flushed cheek on his chest.

 

Dean smiled smugly “yup” he said confident “that was fucking amazing” and he pulled the sheets up to his waist.

 

Lexa got up out of the bed “I” she said and paused for a moment “am going to take a shower” and she winked at him “you get your breath back, ok handsome” and she disappeared into the bathroom of the dingy motel.

 

Dean smiled to himself, he had picked Lexa up in one of the bars, they had been in this town for almost a week to solve a ghost problem and he had felt like he needed to wind down.

 

The hunt had taken a bit longer since the victim had been cremated and they had been having trouble finding the remains that tied the ghost to the house.

 

Eventually they had found it, a hairbrush that still had some hair in it, it had been hidden in a box on the attic of the old house.

 

It had been a bitch to find it and all his muscles had ached after they were done, he had left Sam in their room and went for a drink in a nearby bar.

 

That's where he had met Lexa, she was gorgeous and was in for a little fun, he had taken her back to the same motel he and Sam were staying at but rented a separate room.

 

After the hunt Sam had gone back to their room, he had wanted to go to sleep, Dean had been fine with that so he left his brother to go hunt for some company.

 

Dean sighed as he thought about Sam, he loved his brother to death but the boy could be a kill joy like nothing else.

 

Also, Sam was as vanilla as possible so usually Dean opted to go by himself in search of company, Sam just sat there and drank a few beers before going home, like he said, vanilla.

 

Dean smirked as he heard the shower run, Lexa had been great fun, she had a banging body and a smart mouth, that he had found out was good for more that just making snippy remarks.

 

He got up out of the bed and decided to join Lexa in the shower, he knocked on the door just to be sure that she was ok with it.

 

when he heard her cheery voice call him in he stepped into the steam “want some company?” he asked as he drew back the shower curtain.

 

She smiled and nodded “sure, sexy” she teased and stepped back to make some room for him in the small shower.

 

Dean smirked and got in, his hands reaching for the soap and shampoo, he washed himself and enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on his skin.

 

He gently washed Lexa's hair and soaped her up “you live here?” he asked as he rinsed the suds from her hair.

 

She nodded her head and ran her hands through her wet hair to get rid of the soap on her scalp “born and raised” she said “I work at a local diner”.

 

Dean got out of the shower and grabbed two towels “that's nice” he said as he dried himself off and walked back into the room to grab his clothes.

 

He didn't really like getting back into his dirty clothes, but he figured he'd only be in them shortly, he would go back so Sam's and his room and change into clean ones.

 

He grabbed his wallet and the keys of the Impala “I had fun, Lexa” he said “maybe I could have your number.... and when I pass into town again, maybe we could hook up” and he paused “If you're not busy, anyway”.

 

Lexa smiled and nodded her head “sure” she said and she recited her number so he could enter it into his cell phone.

 

“Thanks” he said and kissed her cheek “I promise to call if I'm ever in the neighbourhood again”.

 

She kissed his mouth and ran her hand through his short hair “I hope you'll remember that when you pass through town” she said and walked him to the door of the room.

 

Dean opened the door and stepped out into the dark night “promise” he said and brushed his fingers down her arm.

 

“Hey” She called as he walked towards Sam and his room, that was around the corner from the room he had rented for them.

 

He had done this on purpose, incase she was a nut and followed him to his room or something, he turned his head and tilted his chin “what?” he asked.

 

She smiled and stepped back into the room “that was the second best sex I've ever had in my life, thanks Dean” and she closed the door behind her.

 

Dean smirked smugly and walked back to his own room, he turned the key and opened the door and was greeted by a half naked Sam who just emerged from the bathroom.

 

“Hey man” Sam said in that familiar rumbling voice and he walked over to his bag, pulling out a pair of clean boxers and a shirt.

 

Dean swallowed as he watched his brother drop his towel and step into his shorts, he got a short but glorious glimpse of his brothers nice ass.

 

Sam had always been beautiful, even as a child he had turned heads, with that strong jaw and cat like eyes he had caught the attention of a lot of girls.

 

Dean cleared his throat to cover up for the groan that threatened to spill as Sam bent down to place his shampoo back in his duffel “have fun?” Sam asked as he turned to Dean.

 

Dean took a moment to take in Sam's well defined chest, another part of his brother that was just incredibly gorgeous.

 

He wasn't lusting after Sam or anything, no, he was just objectively judging another man's physique “yeah, found a girl, total vixen in the sack” he said to alleviate the tension in the room.

 

Sam chuckled and pulled the shirt over his head, and for a moment Dean was disappointed that the delicious view was covered by the dark fabric of the shirt.

 

Dean sat down on his bed and toed off his boots “you should've been there man” he said as he pulled off his pants “lot's of hot girls there tonight” and his shirt followed.

 

He switched his boxers for a clean pair and pulled a clean shirt over his head “so, you scope out our next gig yet?” he asked.

 

Sam handed him a printed out page “possible vampire nest in Oregon” he said “people with holes in their necks, cattle mutilations... figured we'd take a look” he said.

 

The older brother nodded and slipped his legs between the sheets and turned on the TV “was surprised to see you up, Sammy” he said “figured you'd be dead asleep by now”.

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head “couldn't sleep” he confessed and got into bed “but I think it's catching up to me right now” and he yawned widely.

 

Dean chuckled and flipped the channel, the watched some tell sell commercial until Dean's eyes were sagging just as much as Sam's and Dean turned off the television.

 

They crawled under the sheets and Sam turned off the light “night, Dean” he said as he turned onto his side.

 

Dean smiled into the dark and rolled over on his stomach “night, Sammy” he said and he closed his eyes.

 

Dean slumbered for a moment but he couldn't really get to sleep, the suddenly he turned and sat up straight in bed “second best” he exclaimed “what the hell!”.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: he finds out who is the best.  


* * *

Chapter 2:

 

 

Dean was sitting on the bed staring at his phone, Lexa's name on the screen.

 

He had called her a few times but she had never picked up “Hey, man” Sam said as he walked into the room, carrying two coffees and a box of doughnuts.

 

Dean looked up, it had been a week since they had left Lexa's town in their rear view mirror and he was wrecking his brain with what she had said.

 

For some reason it hadn't gotten through to him until he was lying in his bed and was about to go to sleep.

 

He also figured that walking in on his half naked brother had screwed with his head so he couldn't think straight at the moment.

 

“Hey” he replied to Sam “thanks” and he took the hot coffee his brother offered him, he watched as Sam sank down onto his bed and softly blew the hot liquid to cool it down to drinking temperature.

 

Dean swallowed hard as he saw his brothers soft pink lips for a small 'o' shape and blow across the cup.

 

He knew it was wrong to feel this way about your baby brother but Dean couldn't help it, he and Sam had always been close.

 

He never felt this way about Sam when they were younger, yes he always knew his brother had been handsome and smart but it wasn't until after the woman in white that he had noticed his brother in a completely different manner.

 

Sam had grown up at college, Sam had turned from an awkward lanky teenager into a self assured and confident young man.

 

The first time Dean had feeling's for Sam that he shouldn't have was at Lake Manitoc, when they had gotten out of the water he had noticed the way Sam's clothes clung to his body and the way the muscles rippled underneath the wet fabric.

 

It had gone from bad to worse, Seeing Sam half naked had almost stopped him from pulling the powder prank on his brother.

 

When Sam had emerged from the shower Dean could see for the first time how grown his little brother was, he was all muscles and soft tanned skin, not an ounce of fat.

 

Then there was the strange feeling in his stomach when he had seen Sam kiss Sarah, this burning hot pain in his stomach and the sudden wish to trade places with the girl.

 

“Dude” Dean jumped when he felt Sam's large hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly in the strained muscle “you ok, you've been zoning out for the past few minutes”.

 

Dean tilted his head up and smirked at his brother “sorry man” he said “it's just... when you go into 'preach mode' I tend to tune out”.

 

In reality Dean loved it when Sam went on and on about a case, loved to see his brother pace the room, those soft lips forming word after word.

 

He got off the bad and grabbed his duffel “let's blow this town” he said as he walked out to the car.

 

Sam followed his and dumped his duffel in the back next to Dean's “are you sure you're ok, man?” he asked “you've been kinda off for the past week, does it have something to do with that chick you fucked a few towns back?”.

 

Dean's head shot up and he remembered her last words 'second best' he growled and slipped behind the wheel of his beloved car “just something she said, man” he said “nothing serious, and nothing to be worried about”.

 

Sam settled in beside him and turned on the radio “what she say?” he asked “name was Lexa, right?”.

 

Dean nodded “yeah, she was hot, great lay to.... but” and he paused for a moment, not sure he wanted to tell his little brother what she had said to him.

 

Sam slapped him on the shoulder “come on, man, spill” he said “this has got your boxers in a twist for the past week”.

 

The rumble of the Impala's engine cut through Sam's words and Dean smiled, taking a moment to enjoy the power of the car “after we fucked” and he looked over at Sam “she told me I was the second best sex she had ever had”.

 

Sam smiled “way to go, big brother” he teased “second best, nice”.

 

Dean scowled “no, man” he said as he pulled onto the interstate “that means that there was a guy who was better than me.... a guy who she actually thinks so good that she mentions him to her other.... conquests”.

 

A chuckle came from beside him and he frowned at his brother “dude, my reputation is ruined” he said as he slapped Sam on the arm.

 

Sam just kept chuckling “well then you gotta find out who it is, set your mind at ease”.

 

Dean looked at the road and stayed silent “maybe” he said after a while, but Sam had fallen asleep, the rumble of the engine had soothed him into a slumber.

 

He pulled over at the next gas station and woke Sam up “gonna take a leak” he said “go pay for the gas and get some food, ok?”.

 

Sam nodded and opened the car door, he got out and made his way to the small store.

 

He glance back once, so watch Dean disappear behind a shed that led to the bathrooms and he walked into the store.

 

He grabbed some drinks and a couple of sandwiches to go, he paid for the gas and grabbed a couple of candy bars for him and Dean.

 

He thanked the clerk and walked back outside, noticing Dean leaning against the shed, his phone in his hand and walked back to the car, placing his purchases in the car.

 

Dean stared at his phone, his thumb paused over the 'call' button and Lexa's name lit up in the screen.

 

Her words kept spinning in his head and for some reason it was driving him insane, he knew there had to be some girls that didn't think he was the best sex of their lives but this girl actually took the effort to tell him that he wasn't.

 

He looked at the car and smiled as he saw Sam bending over to grab something form inside, admiring the view of his brothers ass.

 

Sam had a nice ass, tight and muscular and though he hadn't seen Sam naked since they were kids, he knew Sam had to be well endowed since the young man wore tight jeans all the time.

 

He glanced back to his cell, closed his eyes and pressed the call button.

 

The phone rang and after three times it was picked up “hello?” a soft feminine voice on the other end welcomed him.

 

He smirked to himself “Hi, Lexa?” he asked as he crossed his legs in front of him “It's Dean, from last week?”.

 

He heard a chuckled “Dean, yeah, I remember you” she said and he heard shuffling on the other end “so... are you in town again?”.

 

“No” he replied “and I'm sorry for bothering you” he watched as Sam sat down in the car, drinking from a bottle of water, he watched his brothers throat work and those pink lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

 

“That's ok” she said “I was kind of hoping you would call.... though I wished you were in the area”.

 

He chuckled and shook his head “me too” he said “but the reason I'm calling” and he paused for a moment “is because I wanted to ask you something”.

 

“Really” she teased playfully “and how may I help you, kind sir” and she chuckled softly through the phone.

 

Dean hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling like a moron because he was about to ask a girl who it exactly was that was better in bed then he was.

 

“Well” He started “when we said goodbye, you said something that piqued my curiosity” he explained and he scratched the back of his neck, looking ashamed even though she couldn't see his face.

 

“Something I said?” and he could practically hear the smile in her voice and he chuckled “yeah, and I have the feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about”.

 

Another chuckle and Dean smiled “yeah” she said “I have a vague idea what you are talking about”.

 

“Good” he said and uncrossed his legs “then maybe you wouldn't mind telling me who”.

 

“Who.... what” she teased and he smiled “you know exactly what, Lexa” and his eyes slid back to Sam, who's head was leaning back against the seat, his lips moving to the song on the radio.

 

After a small pause he caved “you told me I was the second best..... I want to know who's at the top of your list”.

 

There was a long silence on the other end and then a sigh, she told him who it was and he went silent “Dean, you there?” she asked.

 

Dean thanked her and shut his phone, he turned and looked at his brother.

 

The older man's jaw nearly dropped to the floor, Sam Winchester, she had said that the best sex she ever had... was with a man named Sam Winchester.

 

Dean felt his blood start to heat and a full body flush come on as he watched his, presumed vanilla, baby brother.

 

He started walking to the car.... it couldn't be, she had to be kidding, she had found out that he was there with another guy and now she was playing him..... only, she hadn't known his last name, or where he was staying.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: the chappies of my new stories are a bit smaller, this is because that makes it easier to write and update for me, so means faster updates for you :D  
edit:, it used to say "jensen' in the very beginning, my mind must have switched up on me, I fixed it :D  


* * *

Chapter 3:

 

 

Dean eyed Sam suspiciously, for the past few weeks he had been trying to figure out what it was that made Sam so good.

 

But to be honest, all it had resulted in was a now unhealthy obsession with his brother, it was driving Dean insane because Sam never took any girls with him.

 

Dean reasoned that Sam must 'practice' sometimes, but he never saw his kid brother with a girl or woman and it unnerved him.

 

Sam was just like he had always been, but for some reason Dean looked at him differently since he knew.

 

Sam was good looking that was a fact, but Lexa's words had piqued his curiosity and now he couldn't stop thinking of Sam, like that.

 

He found himself staring at Sam as the younger man slept, found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Sam when he smiled, and on more than one occasion his eyes drifted to a part of his brothers anatomy that he had no right to find so interesting.

 

He had spent a lot of time trying to catch a glimpse of his brothers dick, he knew that these feelings were wrong but he just couldn't help himself.

 

Lexa had made him curious and his sax craving body and perverted mind had taken him the next step and now he was lusting after his brother.

 

It still didn't explain how Sam got so good with women when he rarely saw his brother with them.

 

Dean watched as his brother moved around the bar, smiling at some people at the bar but never stopping for a chat.

 

He Sat down across from Dean and handed his older brother a beer “see anything you like in here?” Sam asked as he took a swig.

 

Dean shook his head “nah” he replied “I might call it an early night” and he took a few healthy swigs from his beer.

 

Sam nodded his head “go ahead” he said “I'm gonna play some more pool and meet you back at the room in a little bit, ok”.

 

Dean stood up and downed the rest of his beer “deal” he said and put the bottle down “be careful, Sammy”.

 

Sam snorted and shoved at his older brother “it's Sam” he said automatically.

 

Dean laughed and turned around “sure..... Sammy” and he ducked out of his brothers reach “see you later” he said and he walked out the bar.

 

He slowly made his way to his room and fished the keys out of his pocket “damn” he muttered as he remembered leaving the keys with Sam.

 

He could pick the lock but he secretly wanted to get a look at his brother as he played pool, wanted to see Sam stretched over the pool table.

 

He turned around and headed back to the bar, he pushed the doors open and looked around for Sam, frowning when he didn't spot the younger man.

 

He walked up to the bar and smiled seductively at the female bartender “hey, sweetheart” he said as he beckoned her to him “you seen my brother?” he asked “freakishly tall, mop of brown hair, wounded puppy look permanent on his face?”.

 

She chuckled and smiled “he didn't seem to look all that wounded when he walked out into the back alley a few moments ago” she said “nor did his company”.

 

Dean raised his brow and smirked “thanks, darling” he said and turned around to head for the back door where Sam had supposedly gone.

 

Dean slipped into the alley and hid his form behind a large container, he scoped the alley and settled his eyes on Sam.

 

He got more than he bargained for, Sam was leaning back against the brick wall, his head tilted back and his eyes closed as small gasps and groans spilled from those pink lips.

 

His legs were spread and his pants were pooling around his ankles as he got his cock sucked by an eager person.

 

Dean narrowed his eyes, the light of the alley to dim to see everything, then Sam turned a bit, making the person on their knees turn too and Dean bit back a moan.

 

In front of Sam, on his knees was a guy, a dark haired and fairly muscular guy, sucking off his little brother like he was sucking on a candy cane.

 

This angle gave Dean a good view, he could see Sam's thick shaft sliding in and out of the man's mouth, could even see the slick shine of saliva on his brothers straining cock.

 

He could see the cords in Sam's neck standing out as he groaned and leaned his head back against the wall, his large hands fisted in the guys short and spike hair as he guided the man's mouth down on his cock.

 

Dean palmed himself through his jeans as he saw Sam's tongue come out and lick his lips, his little brother was cursing like a sailor and his hips were thrusting into the welcoming mouth of the man between his legs.

 

Dean bit his lower lip and pressed the heel of his hand to his growing erection, the sight of his brother, so open and wanton, splayed against the wall had him harder than he had ever been.

 

He heard Sam's gasps increasing and saw his brother's hips stuttering as he got closer to orgasm.

 

Dean fixed his eyes on Sam's face, occasionally flicking back to his brothers cock, he couldn't decide what he'd rather watch when his brother blew his load, cock or face.

 

He saw Sam's hand's tighten in the man's hair and he pulled the man off his cock, Dean watched with wide eyes as Sam's other hand gripped his cock and started jerking off “fuck, yea, gonna come all over your face”.

 

Dean struggled to keep in a growl at his brothers words, wishing he could get closer to the couple who were doing their thing against a brick wall.

 

Sam's eyes were fixed on the man's face and he heard his little brother moan out a curse as he spurted his come across the other man's face.

 

Even from this distance Dean could see that the man's entire face was being coated by Sam's release, and he involuntarily licked his lips when he saw the nameless man's tongue dart out and lick a drop of come from the head of Sam's cock.

 

Dean leaned back against the wall after having witnessed the most erotic thing he had ever seen, his breath was ragged and his heart was racing after seeing that.

 

He slowly moved back towards the door, trying not to disturb the couple a few yards away, he opened the door and before he stepped through he slipped another glance at Sam.

 

His brother looked debauched and fucked, his eyes were half lidded and he had this lopsided smirk on his face as he looked down at the man, whose face was covered with his come.

 

Dean softly closed the door behind him and hurried out of the bar, he could feel his heart beating in his chest as he raced back to the room.

 

He didn't want Sam to find out that he had come back to the bar, he picked the lock and pulled his clothes off, throwing them on a nearby chair before he jumped into the shower.

 

He made quick work of washing up and it took only three strokes of his hand and the memory of Sam's face as he shot across the guys face, to come.

 

He dried and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a shirt, he brushed his teeth and cleaned up his toiletries.

 

Dean walked back into the bedroom and ducked beneath the covers, wanting to be asleep when Sam came back to the room.

 

It didn't work though, sleep just wouldn't come.

 

He stayed like that for what seemed like ages when he heard the door open and close, he heard Sam get out of his clothes and into the bed.

 

The younger man was a silent as possible as he undressed and ducked under the covers, it didn't matter to Dean, he was awake and once again hard as nails at the memory of his baby brother getting his dick sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: a little self love never killed anyone..... yet  


* * *

Chapter 4:

 

 

His mind had been spinning on overdrive for the past few days, he just couldn't get the memory of Sam getting sucked out of him mind.

 

Every time he closed his eyes he saw that guy sucking on his brothers large cock, heard Sam's moans and growls, saw the look on Sam's face as he came all over the guy's face.

 

He hadn't told Sam what he had seen, to embarrassed for that conversation to start, didn't want Sam asking why Dean had been watching Sam get off.

 

But if Dean thought he had been looking differently at his brother since Lexa told him that Sam was a stud in the sack.... well compared to how he looked at Sam now, that was just nothing.

 

Every waking moment he wondered, fantasised about what it would feel like to have his brother liked that, to be able to suck that length into his mouth and feel Sam come on his face, down his throat.

 

He'd taken every chance to look at his brother and sometimes he found it strange that it didn't make him sick, that it didn't make him doubt his sanity for feeling this way about his younger brother.

 

But it had been coming for a long time, they had always been so close, as kids and now the past five years, ever since that dreadful day when Jessica had died.

 

There was no other way it could have gone, them being in such close quarters all the time, and he had been keeping it still, because there was no way to do anything with his brother.

 

Then Lexa had come and told Dean that Sam was the best fuck she'd ever had, and that's when the dam had burst.

 

Dean's interest had been awakened and he started looking harder at his little brother, he knew it wasn't normal but then again, what part of their life was normal.

 

His family had defied the word normal from the beginning, so he guessed it wasn't such a big step to where they had come to.

 

Though he had to admit that it hadn't come to anything yet, Sam wasn't interested in him, yeah his baby brother had a taste for the male variety of the sex but that didn't mean he wanted to plow his big brother.

 

And Dean wanted to.. be plowed by his little brother, to give up control like that to the one person he trusted the most in this world.

 

“Dean” Sam's voice shook him from his thoughts and he blinked a few times “where the hell did your mind go, man?”.

 

He turned towards his brother and smirked “nowhere, Sammy” he replied “I was just thinking about the case”.

 

Sam raised a brow and snorted “uhm, we're not... on a case right now, Dean” he said as he got up from his bed “we just finished one”.

 

He nodded his head and stood to grab a drink from the mini fridge “like I said Sammy, just thinking about the case... we just finished”.

 

He saw his little brother looking at him as if he were insane, but he preferred to leave Sam in that assumption rather that tell him what had really been going through his mind.

 

There was little doubt that if he told Sam what he had been thinking about these past few days that it would send his brother screaming for the parking lot.

 

“You've been kinda off, Dean” Sam said “what's been on your mind, and don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap, it doesn't work on me”.

 

Dean snorted and tried to imagine Sam's reaction if he told his little brother he wanted to suck his brains out through his dick, yes he was sure that would go over very well with the younger man... not.

 

“Did you find us a new case?” Dean asked the younger man.

 

A nod from his brother “possible shape shifter in Michigan, nothing we can't handle” he said and handed his brother the papers he had printed at the library.

 

Dean looked at the papers and nodded “looks like” he muttered as he leaved through them, trying hard not to let his eyes wander back to his brother.

 

“I'm going out tonight” Sam said “there's this club that I want to check out”.

 

“I'm sorry... what” Dean said surprised, his brother wanting to check out a club was more rare than finding a diamond in your happy meal.

 

“are you telling me you're going out dancing?” and he snorted “who are you and what have you done to my little brother?” he joked.

 

The little brother in question frowned “fuck you, Dean” he said “I can go out if I want to, it's not like I could ever catch up to the number of people you've fucked after a hunt, to get your rocks off”.

 

He knew his brother was right, he had a habit of finding the closest willing body after a hunt and try and fill that void in his chest.

 

“That's what I do” he said “but that's not your MO” though Dean wasn't really sure about Sam's MO after he had seen him getting sucked off in an alley behind some sleazy bar.

 

They were silent for a moment and then Sam stood up “well, like I said” and he grabbed his coat “I'm gonna check out this club and don't wait up for me, I'll probably be home late...if at all”.

 

He watched his little brother walk out the door and he slumped back into the chair “fuck” he muttered, he didn't like arguing with Sam, especially if it wasn't Sam's fault that Dean was left with a perpetual hard on just because he wanted to feel the girth of his brothers cock in his mouth, ass, pick an orifice.

 

He got up and made his way over to the bathroom, opting for a shower before he went to bed and he grabbed a towel and the soap.

 

Turning on the water at a nice warm temperature he undressed and threw his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, he was almost out of clothing so they really needed to do laundry again.

 

Sighing as the warm water hit his skin he leaned his head back and allowed the water to run down his face.

 

The soup was plain but effective as he washed his hair and his body, then his eyes fell on the used wash cloth.

 

Sam had used that cloth, used it to wash that rock hard body of his, those hard pec's and that perfectly toned stomach.

 

He was hard within seconds and he leaned back against the shower wall, he reached down and wrapped a soapy hand around his already leaking cock.

 

He imagined Sam's body as he stroked himself roughly, imagined that smiled, that wide mouth stretching in little moans and loud cries as Dean would touch him all over.

 

He gasped as he thumbed the slit of his cock, pretending it was Sam's and that Sam was with him was getting him there faster than he ever had.

 

His other hand reached down to cup his balls and he arched his hips off the wall, enjoying the sensations in his body.

 

Water adding to the feelings of pleasure as he stroked himself to completion, moaning and his breath hitching as he got closer to the edge.

 

Suddenly his body went rigid and he cried out Sam's name as he came across his hand, feeling the heat of his release being washed away by the balmy warmth of the water.

 

Shivers ran down his body and he stepped away from the wall, getting himself back together he stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel.

 

A club, Sam had told him he was going to a club and since this town wasn't that big, it shouldn't be all that hard to find where his brother had gone.

 

He got dressed in a hurry and walked out of the room, he opted to walk since he knew the Impala wasn't what you would call inconspicuous.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: I'm aware that you can get STD's through oral sex... but for the purpose of this stry... you can't, because it's my world and I make the rules :P  


* * *

Chapter 5: 

 

His eyes had to adjust for a moment when he stepped into the dark and smoky club, he had tracked Sam to this underground gay club and he didn't know what surprised him more, that Sam went to these things or that a town like this actually had an underground gay scene.

 

Looking around he saw all kind of people dancing and drinking, one person wearing less than the other and dozens of people dirty grinding on the dance floor.

 

He moved through the crowd towards the bar and ordered a drink, he kept to the dark areas of the club... well the darker areas anyway and sipped on a beer.

 

His eyes roamed the club trying to spot Sam, guys came up to him to offer him drinks or ask him to dance but he declined politely and continued looking for Sam.

 

After a while he decided that Sam must be in one of the side rooms of the bar and he got to his feet and halted a waiter “I'm looking for someone” he said “6ft 4, messy brown hair, cut like a Greek god”.

 

The man smiled and nodded “I've seen him” he said “wouldn't mind having a slice of that” and he winked at Dean “he went into one of the dark rooms, number three.... strictly oral” he said in a sultry tone.

 

“You have rooms designated on sexual activities?” he asked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

 

He chuckled as the man nodded and smiled at him “it's just so that when you go into one of the rooms that you won't step into any situations that you don't like”.

 

Dean actually thought this was a very smart thing to do, this way you didn't get fucked, so to speak when you only wanted to get your cock sucked.

 

Thanking the waiter he turned and slowly made his way to a room with a large, black three painted above it, he opened the door and stepped into a pitch black room.

 

It took him a while to get used to the ink black on the room and then a few small light clicked on as soon as the door closed behind him, the lights were so faint that he could only see the silhouette of the people, no details were visible.

 

He cursed since it would make Sam harder to find and he looked around the room and a smirk appeared on his face as he saw a man that was taller than all the other man and through the shadow he could see hair brushing across the man's forehead.

 

No doubt in his mind that it was his little brother, especially when the man threw his head back and let out a languid moan while the man between his thighs sucked him off.

 

The light in the room made it almost impossible to see what was happening on the other side so he slowly moved further towards Sam, making sure not to make a sound so he wouldn't be found out.

 

The groans coming from his brother were shaking him to the core, floating towards them and setting fire to his skin when he gasped.

 

He imagined Sam's large hands on the man's head, fisting in his hair and guiding a hot mouth up and down his shaft.

 

Without thinking to much of it he moved closer to the couple and sank down to his knees beside the man that was sucking Sam off, he reached out and fisted his hands in what he found to be, short hair and pulled the man off his brother.

 

Before the stranger could protest he fastened his mouth over the man's mouth and pushed his tongue into the hot cavern, swiping around to taste his brother on the man's tongue.

 

It was a heady combination, the slick of the other man's mouth and the taste that he knew had to be his little brother, salty and bitter but so good.

 

There was a moan from above and he cast his eyes up, from this angle he could see Sam's features in the dark of the room and he noticed the young man looking down at them “fuck” Sam muttered and Dean felt a hand grab his head and fingers tangling in his hair.

 

Sam's hand was fisting his hair as he kissed the man that had been sucking his brother's dick and for a moment Dean worried that Sam would know who he was, but that went away quickly since the room was so dark and Sam was caught up in his lust, there was no way he knew that it was Dean who was on his knees in front of him.

 

He turned to the man he had been kissing and grabbed him by the back of the neck and squeezed painfully hard, he yanked the stranger forward so his mouth was at the man's ear “get the fuck out of here” he whispered softly so the man above couldn't hear.

 

The stranger tensed up and tried to see who was grabbing him but the room was to dark and Dean tightened his grip “I'm only going to say it once” he threatened and the man chose to listen this time.

 

Dean watched as he got to his feet and shuffled around the room and out of their reach, the hand in his hair was joined by another now Sam had both his hand available again and he cupped Dean's face “you're a bossy one, aren't you?” he asked.

 

A snug smirk moved Dean's mouth and he nodded his head “a quiet one too” Sam noted and again Dean nodded his head “why din you send him away?” Sam asked as he ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

 

The older man didn't want to betray himself by using his voice so he used his hand and grabbed Sam's hips in a vice like grip pulled Sam's hips towards him “Ohh” Sam said, as if he understood “you want it to yourself?”.

 

Dean nodded and stroked his thumb along Sam's hipbone “I like that” Sam confessed in a growl “you wanted it so fucking bad you'd challenge another person for it” and his hands moved through Dean's hair as he pulled his head closer to his cock.

 

Sam spread his legs a little wider and moved one hand to the back of Dean's neck “well then” he said in a tight voice “you wanted it... get to it”.

 

He didn't know whether to laugh at his little brothers words or just come in his pants because they made him so hot.

 

Dean slid his hands to Sam's stomach and down his abdominal muscles, the light so faint that he was afraid if he'd just dive in he's miss by a mile.

 

Slowly his hands crept down and reached the coarse hair at the base of Sam's cock, he heard the younger man suck in a harsh breath when Dean wrapped a hand around the thick shaft and he fought to keep in a moan when he found out that Sam was even bigger that he had imagined, and he'd imagined a lot.

 

He moved his head forward and tentatively licked the head of Sam's cock, using the position of his hands to coordinate his movements “you sure you've done this before” came Sam's somewhat impatient voice “because I have to admit, if you just sent away one of the best cock suckers I've had in a long time when you don't know what the fuck you're.... uhn.. fuck, yesss” he ended in a hiss.

 

Dean had swallowed Sam's cock to the hilt, the spongy head reaching the back of Dean's throat and he licked along the shaft, covering Sam's cock with his saliva so it would slide in easily.

 

He dug his hands in Sam's hips and kept him from thrusting into his mouth, he liked sucking his brother off but he didn't want to choke on Sam's Godzilla cock so he kept Sam's thrusting in check.

 

The hand's in his hair tightened and loosened like Sam didn't know what to do with them, the moans came more frequently and were becoming louder as Dean bobbed up and down his brother's shaft.

 

“I guess you have done this before” Sam groaned out “fuck, your mouth is amazing” and he canted his hips forward just that little bit more so Dean could swallow him down.

 

He worked his brothers cock as best as he could, licking and sucking at the head as he used his hand to apply a steady pressure to the shaft, rolling Sam's balls in his other hand and placing little sucking kisses down the side of the younger man's shaft.

 

“Hmm, I'm gonna come soon, babe” Sam muttered “fuck, I'm so goddamn close” he added and he thrust his hips forward as far as Dean would let him.

 

Dean was turned on beyond belief, having his baby brother like this, all wanton and needy in his mouth, it was doing strange things to his stomach and all of them good.

 

“Wanna come on that face of yours” Sam muttered “hmm, I bet you got such a pretty face, wish I could see it covered in my come”.

 

The older man shook his head, in for a penny in for a pound, and he wanted Sam to come down his throat, wanted to taste Sam every way possible.

 

Sam let out a low growl “no?” he asked as his hands tightened in Dean's hair again “tell me what you want” he demanded.

 

Dean pulled back a bit and then in one fluid movement took Sam into the back of his throat “uhn, fucking Christ!” Sam cursed “you want me to come down your throat” he asked and Dean faintly nodded not disrupting the rhythm he had on Sam's dick.

 

His brother took one hand off his head and caressed himself through Dean's cheek “you gonna swallow?” he asked teasingly “gonna take me down like a good boy” and Dean felt like coming right then and there at his little brothers words.

 

He mumbled around the cock in his mouth and slowly nodded his head, letting Sam know that was exactly what he was going to do “oh my god” Sam moaned when he felt the nodding motion around his cock “want it, wanna come in your pretty little mouth” he growled.

 

Dean increased the suction on the head of Sam's cock and squeezed the shaft with his left while he squeezed the younger man's balls with his right, the noises from the other couples in the room just falling away until the only thing he could hear were Sam's needy little moans.

 

Since he let go of Sam's hips his little brother could thrust into his mouth all he wanted and was taking advantage of that fact, grabbing Dean's head as he fucked his mouth.

 

He felt the younger man's thighs tremble and seconds later his mouth was flooded with his little brothers come and he swallowed it all down like it was the best thing he ever drank, his throat opening and closing around the dick in his mouth as he felt liquid heat slide down his tongue.

 

Sam cursed and growled and grabbed Dean's head tighter as he was sucked through his orgasm, grabbing the older man's head in a tight grip as he shot down his throat “fucking hell” he muttered when he sagged back against the wall “that was fucking incredible”.

 

Dean smiled smugly and sank back, resting his ass on his knees “how bout I repay the favour?” Sam offered as he tried to grab Dean's arms.

 

That shot the older brother out of his high and he pulled back “what” Sam said and Dean could hear the surprise in his brothers voice, he moved back and got to his feet, without saying a word he rushed out of the room and ran out of the club, confident that everyone there was too drunk by know to identify him to Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Dean calls Lexa again  


* * *

Chapter 6:

 

 

Dean slowly woke from a deep slumber and he turned onto his back “morning' sunshine” Sam rumbled from across the room “'s about time you woke up”.

 

Dean sat up it ben and rubbed the sleep from his eyes “hey” he grunted “didn't hear you come in last night”.

 

There was a moment of silence and Sam sat down on the bed at Dean's feet “yeah” he replied “I got home kinda late, good to know I didn't wake you”.

 

The older brother got out of the bed and moved to the bathroom “no, you didn't” he answered “good thing to, I was out like a light after my shower” he lied “guess I needed the sleep”.

 

Sam frowned and nodded his head “guess you did” he said “you missed something though” he added “the club was great” and a small smile crept up his face “nice people too”.

 

Dean was silent for a moment and then grabbed his toothbrush “good” he said and put toothpaste on the brush “that you enjoyed yourself, I mean” he clarified.

 

There was a chuckle from the bedroom “oh, I enjoyed myself alright” Sam smirked “I went to this..... underground sex club, hell, didn't even know places like this had one of those”.

 

Dean tried to stay calm and not let his composure slip, but it was hard when he could see the satisfied smirk on Sam's face reflected in the mirror “didn't know you liked those kind of places, Sammy” he teased and tried to sound casual.

 

He swished water around in his mouth and walked back into the bedroom “sorry that I didn't feel like coming with you, Sammy” he apologised “but I was dead tired”.

 

All the while hoping that his brother would believe him, that he hadn't somehow found out that it had been Dean on his knees the other night.

 

There was no evidence on Sam's face to think otherwise, he was calm and was muttering something at his laptop as the thing didn't do what he wanted it to do “calm down, Sammy” Dean said as his brother cursed at the device “violence and technique don't mix, you're the one that taught me that.

 

Sam rose a brow and snorted “yeah, and how many times have you actually listened to that piece of advice?”.

 

There was a chuckle from the older man and Dean pulled some clean clothes out of his duffel “we should get going soon” he said “if we want to make it to the next town before dark.... you know how I get if I don't get a full nights sleep”.

 

“Yeah”| Sam replied “you get fouler that a sailor, that's how you get”.

 

Dean chuckled and slapped Sam on the back “Sammy, Sammy” he teased “you know me so well, now get your ass in gear and lets get the hell out of this hole”.

 

He had to fight not to reach out to his little brother as flashes of last night kept playing through his head.

 

How Sam felt, how he tasted and what he had sounded like when he came, it was still music to Dean's ears and it was all he could do not to fall to his knees and suck Sam off in the middle of the street.

 

It was cold in the car, the morning air still crisp with the chill of the night and Dean turned on the heat to get a more pleasant temperature “damn, let's go someplace warmer, Sammy” he complained “this weather sucks ass”.

 

There was a small smirk on Sam's face “wasn't that cold where I was last night” he said and smirked at Dean.

 

The older man was sure that he had been caught and he blushed “what you mean by that, Sammy?” he asked as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.

 

Sam leaned back into the seat and opened the laptop on his lap “well, you know I swing both ways, right?” he asked “last night, it was a gay bar and I was in this room” and he closed his eyes at the memory.

 

“I was getting sucked by this guy, and he was fucking good, right” he continued “then all of the sudden he was pulled away by this other guy and they kissed, then the other guy ordered the guy that had been sucking me off to get the fuck out of there”.

 

Dean kept his eyes on the road and his hands clenched firmly around the wheel not to reach out to Sam as he told the story that was burned into Dean's mind.

 

“So then this new guy starts sucking me.... and it was so fucking good” Sam groaned “let me come in his mouth, swallowed everything down”.

 

Then Dean felt Sam's eyes on him “you're not grossed out by this?” he asked his older brother “I mean, normally you don't care for that kind of shit”.

 

Dean shook his head and tried to think of an excuse “man, you've had to listen to a hundred of my encounters, least I can do is listen to one of yours” and he took a deep breath “it's not like I'm all that straight either, Sammy”.

 

Now the bomb was loose, it was out there that they both enjoyed sex with men and Dean didn't know where to go from there.

 

“Already knew that Dean” Sam said “you can't live in such close quarters with another guy and don't know what's going through their heads”.

 

Dean chuckled and was just glad that Sam was wrong at some point, because if his baby brother knew the thoughts his big brother had about him he would run screaming for the next nuthouse.

 

They were silent for the next few miles, only speaking when Sam had thought Dean took a wrong turn or when he told Dean to stop at the next gas station “I need to piss and I want something to eat” the younger man had said as he pointed at the sign.

 

Dean complied and pulled over the next chance he got, Sam bounded out of the car and over to the bathrooms while Dean fished his phone from his pocket and dialled Lexa's number.

 

“Dean” She answered the phone with a cheery voice, good to hear from you again”.

 

Dean smiled into the receiver “Hey, Lexa” he said “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?”.

 

“Sure” she replied “tell me what's wrong” and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose “nothing really” he said “just a few questions”.

 

There was a chuckle on the other end “this wouldn't have to do anything with that Sam guy, would it?” she asked.

 

“Maybe” he said tentatively “I mean, I was just wondering what was so special about this guy, you know”.

 

There was a moment of silence on the other end and then a small sigh “you really want to know?” she asked and he heard that she was moving away from surrounding chatter.

 

“Yes” he said “I really want to know.... because maybe.... I think I met him”.

 

He heard her breathe on the other end and waited for her to start talking “he was just very tentative to my needs, you know” she said “he was gentle and rough at the same time, his hands were fucking huge and so was the rest of him.... and not that you're small or anything, far from, but this guy was freaking hung, you know what I mean”.

 

Dean's blood started to heat and yeah, he did know how hung Sam was, he'd had every inch in his mouth last night, had felt the heavy weight on his tongue and the salty taste of Sam's come down his throat.

 

“Besides” She said and paused for a few seconds “that was the first time I actually came from a guy just fucking my ass, you know” and she chuckled “though he had a little help from his hand, but still, usually can't come like that, but he knew right what to do and it was fucking amazing”.

 

He felt his dick harden in his pants at the thought of Sam ass fucking some girl and now more than ever he wanted to feel the large girth of his brothers cock up his ass.

 

“Are you gay, Dean?” she asked out of nowhere “I mean, since you're asking me all these questions”.

 

He nodded and then realised she couldn't see that “bi” he confessed “I'm bisexual, and I think I've met this Sam... so”.

 

“So you want to know if I'd recommend him?” she asked and chuckled “darlin” she said “if there's even the slightest chance in hell that you could got into that man's pants you should take it with both hands, you will never regret it”.

 

“Thanks, I gotta go” he said hurriedly as he saw Sam walking over to the car “who was that?” Sam asked.

 

Dean blushed and ducked his head “Lexa” he said and missed the angry frown on Sam's face “the girl from the other town?” and Dean nodded “yeah, we were just talking”.

 

Sam nodded his head “cool” he said calmly and got into the car “ready to go again?” he asked his older brother.

 

The other man walked over to the drivers side and sat down “what did you get me” and just like that they were cool and talking the rest of the way to the next town and the next hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: yups, and here we are one sp closer.  


* * *

Chapter 7:

 

 

Dean had found out that Sam made a habit of finding random guys in a bar after he thought Dean had gone back to the motel room.

 

It was never Sam he found on his knees and doing the sucking, no Sam was always the one who had the guy on his knees sucking his dick, and fuck him if his brother didn't look good while he got his dick sucked.

 

A part of him wished he just had the balls to walk up to Sam and go 'hey man, the guy that blew you in the sex club... yeah, that was me' but he didn't know how Sam would react to that.

 

But he knew that he couldn't just come out and tell Sam that for the last couple of weeks all he was able to think about was Sam.... naked, with Dean, in various sexual positions.

 

He had followed Sam out of a bar again, seeing Sam with his pants around his ankles was getting to be a regular thing for Dean, his brother pulled at least once every town and he seemed to be insatiable.

 

If Dean noticed at all that the men Sam picked were all a little shorter than the young man, had spiky hair and a muscular body, Dean chose to ignore it, not seeing it for what it was.

 

He waited until Sam came on the guys face, always on their face and Dean didn't know whether that was Sam's choice or if the men that sucked him off just didn't want to have a stranger come in their mouths.

 

Right before Sam came he always felt a pang of pity for the man on his knees, knowing that the stranger wouldn't taste the pleasure of having Sam come down their throats, knowing how amazing the younger man tasted himself he felt sorry that they never got to have that, but on the other end he felt smug that he had.

 

The largest part just felt sad, sad that Sam did this, kept doing it while Dean was so willing to do this for him and be exclusive.

 

He'd gotten over the whole 'we're brothers' thing a while back, they had a fucked up family and with their job and never being in one town long enough to connect with someone... he just got over that whole 'icky incest' factor quite fast.

 

Dean closed his eyes, he didn't want to see anymore, didn't want to see Sam give what Dean wanted so bad to a complete stranger.

 

A week ago Dean realised that it wasn't just simple lust he felt for Sam, it wasn't just that he wanted to have 'the best sex ever', he wanted Sam, mind body and soul and he wanted him all to himself, not willing to share.

 

He took a step back and walked back into the bar “here” and he handed the bartender a few bills to settle their tab and he walked outside to head for the motel they were staying at.

 

The plan was to hit the road tomorrow since they had just finished yet another job, that was the reason Sam was having his celebratory blow-job in the back alley of some grungy bar.

 

He slipped the key into the rusty lock and entered their room, the floo9r scattered with clothing and books on demons and what not's.

 

Carefully he moved for the bathroom and pulled off his clothes before he turned on the too faint spray of the shower “uhn” he groaned when he stepped under the spray and allowed the lukewarm water to wash the grime of the day off his body.

 

Then he remained under the spray for a good half hour, glad that this was a motel with enough warm water for him to stay that long and used the generic shampoo and soap to wash himself down.

 

A grimace graced his features when he had to use the scratchy and flimsy motel towel to dry off, wishing that just for once they would come across a motel with decent towels and he seriously contemplated on just stopping at a wall mart and investing in a pair of decent towels.

 

He pulled on a pair of clean boxer-briefs and a soft-worn shirt before he fell face down onto the lumpy mattress of the squeaky bed.

 

For a moment he just opted to lie there, face pressed into the surprisingly soft and clean smelling pillow, then he reached to the nightstand and used the remote to flip on the TV and settled on some old horror flick “ah, comedy” he muttered to an empty room.

 

His eyes were tired and his lids kept falling closed on him as he tried to stay awake, wanting to be aware when Sam came back, just to see that his brother didn't get himself in any trouble.

 

After a few moments however, he lost the battle and his eyes closed one last time, this time to stay closed and his breathing evened out and he was dead to the world.

 

So he didn't notice a tired Sam stumble into the room and softly closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it and check all the lines of salt Dean had precariously laid down at the windows and door.

 

Sam quietly took off his shoes and moved to the bathroom to change into his sleep gear, just a simple pair of sweats and an old shirt.

 

When he came out he walked over to his brothers bed and softly pried the remote from Dean's lax fingers and turned the old TV off.

 

The room was only lit with the light of a small bedside lamp and Sam took a moment to take a good look at his older brother a small smile on his face when Dean mumbled something unintelligibly in his sleep.

 

He felt so much when he looked at Dean, felt respect, admiration, love, a love so deep it had made him run all the way to Stanford, miles and miles away from the man that tempted him so.

 

Slowly he reached out a hand and brushed the tip of his fingers along Dean's cheekbone, chuckling at his brothers deep sleep even though it slightly bothered him.

 

Dean was always tired nowadays it seemed, the last few weeks his brother had been less energetic on the hunts and when they went to a bar, Dean always left early to go to bed and now he didn't even react when Sam touched him in his sleep.

 

This wasn't normal Dean, the normal Dean would have Sam sprawled on his back with a knee in his chest while he pressed a huge knife against the soft flesh of Sam's jugular, that would be normal.

 

His eyes darted across Dean's face, smooth brow, long lashes resting on freckled covered cheeks and he sighed wistfully, he wished Dean felt the same for him.

 

As his eyes travelled downwards they came across elegant cheekbones and lastly on those perfectly plush lips, wishing he could lick, taste, kiss those lips, wanted to spend hours sucking on that full bottom lip.

 

There was a flashback in his head, to another night, another town, plush lips around his cock, his hands buried in soft and spiky hair as he came in that perfect mouth as the guy drank him down.

 

That was the only time he had ever came in a strangers throat, always opting to shoot across their faces, faces that resembled the one he was looking at now, always picking his conquests on their resemblance to the person he really wanted.

 

He sighed heavily and reluctantly he stepped back from his brothers bed to sit down on his own, his face buried in his hands as he tried to get his breathing under control.

 

Sam pushed the covers of the bed back and slipped his feet under the sheets, his eyes never leaving Dean's peaceful face “night big brother” he whispered and pulled the blankets up to his chin, willing his erection away.

 

The ceiling of the room was stained with smoke, the white turning into a creepy yellow in the corners where the damage was the worst and he grimaced, people and their disgusting habits.

 

He knew Dean had smoked, picked it up when he was 13 but he had been caught by their dad and John made sure that Dean knew that in their line of work there were a million ways he could get himself killed and that he didn't need the added risk tobacco brought.

 

Sam was glad that Dean had quit, he had always found smoking a nasty habit even though the look of Dean's plush lips wrapped around the filter end of the cigarette, he just didn't like the smell of them.

 

Plus he had kissed a girl once, who smoked, and he found that for a non smoker it wasn't a very pleasing taste to kiss a smoker.

 

His heavy lids started to droop and he fell asleep to random thoughts of Dean and kissing.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: here you go guys, hope you like  


* * *

Chapter 8:

 

 

“Fuck, Dean Watch out” Sam yelled as he saw the spirit head over to his brother “incoming” and he raised his shotgun to shoot the spirit.

 

Dean cursed as he was thrown against another wall and he felt a trickle of blood make its way down his face “mother...” and he aimed his gun and fired “Sam, fucking find out where this son of a bitch is buried and let’s get out of here” he cried out to the younger man.

 

Sam hurried through the papers and certificates scattered on the old and dusty desk “Fuck, Dean... it's not.... wait” and he held up a piece of paper, a triumphant look on his face “Sweet little Suzie is buried at.... Fuck me sideways” he grunted.

 

Dean shot off another shell of salt and looked over at his brother “funny name for a cemetery” he joked and he was shoved across the room by an invisible force.

 

“Dean, he wasn't buried, he was cremated” and Sam winced when he heard his brother curse “Fuck, then what could be keeping him here?” Dean screamed.

 

Sam's eyes scanned the room, frantically searching for anything that could hold a spirit to their plane “Fuck, the locket” he yelled at his brother “the locket in the bedroom, with the lock of hair”.

 

There was some more grunting and Dean screaming his name “then quit pussyfooting around and go burn the damn locket” he ordered his brother while he reached for new shells “and hurry the Fuck up before she makes me her new boy toy”.

 

The younger Winchester hurried up the stairs and into the girl’s bedroom, trained eyes quickly locating the locket and he grasped it in his palm.

 

He opened the locket and dropped some salt inside and he placed the locket on the floor before he set the hair on fire.

 

Orange flames licked at the picture inside the locked and he watched it go up in flames “Dean?” he yelled and waited for his brother's answer.

 

It took a while but there were stumbling footsteps on the stairs and then his brother walking into the bedroom “sure took your sweet time, didn’t you Sammy” Dean scolded as he straightened his clothes.

 

Sam took in his brother’s appearance and winced at the blood on Dean's “shit, man” he said and he stepped towards the hurt man “we better go back to the motel, get you cleaned up”.

 

Dean grunted and followed Sam back to the Impala, thought about throwing a fit when Sam demanded he'd drive but he got into the passenger’s seat, to bruised to put up a fight.

 

The motel was one like all the others, two queens, dingy table and chair and a used and chipped bathroom, nothing fresh and new but a place to stay none the less.

 

Sam pushed Dean down onto the bed and kneeled between his thighs Sam, it's just a damn cut, I can do it myself” Dean said agitated “don't have to go all mother0hen on me”.

 

The younger man snorted and grabbed a piece of cotton with betadine “just shut up and let me patch you up, ok” he grunted and brought the ball of cotton to the wound.

 

Dean hissed when it hit his skin “Fuck” he muttered and flinched away from Sam's touch, Sam reached out and cupped Dean's face “would you sit still already” he grumbled.

 

The spot where Sam's skin touched his was burning up, the soft and gentle touch of his brothers hand on his face made his heart clench in his chest and his eyes fixed of Sam's face “should've became a nurse Sammy” he tried to joke.

 

Sam chuckled and looked up to meet Dean's eyes, there was no sound in the room and it seemed like time stood still while they looked into each other’s eyes “Sammy...” Dean croaked, but he didn't know what to say.

 

There was a strange look on his younger brothers face and his breath hitched when Sam dropped the cotton and cupped his cheeks with both hands “Sammy... what're you...”.

 

Before Dean could finish that sentence Sam had leaned up and softly brushed his lips across his older brother and Dean's heart stopped.

 

Both of them said nothing and Dean didn't dare move in fear that this could all be a dream but Sam leaned up again, his thumbs stroking Dean's cheek while he pulled the older man in for another press of lips.

 

This time Sam didn't move away, he kept his lips pressed against Dean's and he slowly started to move them, brushing them against Dean's in small, soft kisses.

 

Dean let out a small whine when he felt Sam's hot tongue lick the seam of his lips and he parted them without hesitation, allowing Sam's slick tongue to slip inside his mouth.

 

Seizing the moment, Sam leaned up further and scooted Dean back on the bed, his lips never leaving his brothers and he licked into that hot mouth, tasting Dean and the coppery flavour of blood from the fight earlier.

 

Their mouths moving against each others like silk, tasting and teasing while Sam slipped into the V of Dean's thighs, never letting the kiss grow any weaker.

 

Sam growled when he felt Dean's hands come up and clasp around his biceps “Sam, what are you doing?” he asked when Sam pulled back to take a breath.

 

There was a throaty laugh and a soft kiss to his lips “it's called 'kissing' Dean, thought you'd be familiar with that” he teased and leaned back in.

 

Dean was so surprised by Sam's actions that he didn't even think about stooping the younger man and this time Sam went in for the kill, he pressed his lips against Dean's in a fierce kiss, licking and nibbling at those tempting lips.

 

“I know it was you” Sam whispered heatedly against Dean's neck “that time, in the club” he muttered “when you pushed that guy off me.... the door opened for a second and there was enough light to make out your face”.

 

Dean's eyes widened comically and he gaped at Sam “why did you.... why didn't you” but the shock was too much and he couldn't get the words out.

 

Sam smirked and licked a path up Dean's neck “want you Dean” he whispered “wanted you then, couldn't say no, couldn't stop you” and he caught Dean's lips again in a feverish kiss “it's the reason I left”.

 

At that Dean pulled back from Sam with a hurt look on his face “you're saying you left because of me” and he pushed Sam off “way to make me feel good, Sam”.

 

The younger man sat up and next to Dean on the bed “it's not the only.... I wanted to go to college and the fact that I had these feelings for you.. my older brother, I guess it was the push I needed” he paused for a moment “I couldn't handle being in love with you Dean”.

 

Dean's features grew soft and he turned towards Sam “what's so different now?” he asked “we still live in the same world, I'm still your brother”.

 

Sam cupped Dean's face and smiled “I learned my lesson” Sam said “life's too short to not go after and take what you want.... what you need, and I need you Dean, so bad”.

 

It was like Dean's head was spinning on his shoulders and his blood was racing around in his veins at his brothers words “Sam... I” but Sam shushed him with a finger to his lips “don't wanna hear about wrong or bad... just need to know one thing.... do you want me”.

 

He hesitated for a moment at Sam's question, knowing that his answer was going to change everything between them, if he said yes, than they would become more than brothers and if he said no...

 

The answer was clear to him, it wasn't even fathomable for him to reject Sam and he nodded his head “yeah, Sammy” he whispered softly as he reached out to grab the back of Sam's neck “yeah, I want you”.

 

Sam's blinding smile was all he needed and he pulled him in, this time taking control of the kiss and he slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth.

 

The younger man moaned and pushed Dean back onto the bed, kissing and licking at Dean's plush mouth “been dreaming about this mouth of yours” Sam muttered “ever since you sucked me off, it's all I think about”.

 

A smug smirk adorned Dean's face and he nipped at Sam's mouth “really, huh” he teased and licked along the seam of Sam's mouth before he went serious “you can have it” he said and leaned back in.

 

Sam pounced back on Dean, devouring his older brother, eager hands slipping underneath worn fabric and then the familiar tune of Dean's cell phone sounded through the room.

 

“Fuck” Sam cursed but Dean just pulled him back “they can call back later” he said and sighed satisfied when the phone stopped ringing.

 

He gripped Sam's arms and opened his mouth wider, his tongue searching Sam's mouth when the phone sounded again “Jesus Fucking Christ” Dean muttered and Sam pulled back completely “it's urgent” he said “better pick it up”.

 

Dean fumbled for his phone and flipped it open “this better be good” he said harshly “Bobby.... yeah...... no, we're fine..... thanks for checking in, yeah talk to you later” and he hung up.

 

“Bobby” Dean said as if Sam hadn't figured it out yet who it had been “he just wanted to make sure we're ok” there was a small pause and a wicked grin from Dean “where were we”.


	9. Chapter 9

  
Author's notes: sorry for the long wait. my nana was in the hospital for heart surgery and when she got out I was helping to take care of her because she couldn't do anything herself so I didn;t have time for myself, but I'm back now.  


* * *

Chapter 9: 

 

 

There was an eerie silence in the room after Dean had hung up on Bobby “man has great timing, doesn't he” Dean said as he threw the phone on the bed.

 

Sam chuckled and pushed Dean back into the pillows “you should know I don't get distracted that easily” and he slammed his mouth back on his older brothers.

 

Dean was dazed for a moment but then he opened his mouth to Sam's tongue and he buried his hands in those chocolate strands of hair as he ravished Sam's mouth with his tongue.

 

He felt his blood sing and his skin heat up when Sam slipped his massive hands under his shirt and caressed his stomach “wanted this, Dean” Sam muttered “god, I want this so bad” and he licked a path down to Dean's collarbone to suck a bruise into the skin there.

 

Sam's hands drifted down and slipped into the back of Dean's jeans and he palmed the firm globes while he pressed Dean's groin closer to his.

 

The older brother let out a moan and moved his hips against Sam's, feeling the hardness in his baby brothers jeans knowing that there was nothing 'baby' about his little brother.

 

Sam raised his hands and pulled Dean's shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor “fuck, you're gorgeous.

 

Not like Sam didn't know this already, they practically lived on top of each other and they were both hunters, the good bodies were a given.

 

What wasn't a given was the pale shade of Dean's skin, smattered with freckled the color of honey and Sam leaned forward to lick them, groaning as he tasted his brother on his tongue.

 

Dean's back arched off the bed when Sam's lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked softly on the tender peak of flesh “shit, Sammy” Dean grunted.

 

Sam smiled around the nipple and sank his teeth gently into the flesh, making Dean cry out and arch off the bed once more with Sam's name on his plush lips.

 

Sam sat back for a moment and pulled his own shirts over his head leaving both their upper bodies naked and Sam covered Dean's naked chest with his own.

 

He groaned when he felt Dean's skin connect with his, the feel of Dean's nipples pressing into his skin and feeling Dean's stomach flutter against his own while he claimed the older man's lips in a fierce kiss.

 

Large hands wrapped around Dean's thighs and hiked his legs up around Sam's waist, pressing their groins together even more tightly and Dean's hands tightened in Sam's hair “Sammy, please” he muttered as he rutted against his brother.

 

Sam smirked against the skin of Dean's neck and he softly bit the earlobe of the older man as he swiftly divested Dean and himself of their pants and boxers.

 

He worked fast as he didn't want to be away from Dean any longer than necessary and he covered Dean's body with his own again, his hands mapping out his brothers perfect body.

 

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and moaned loudly when he felt Sam grind against him, their cocks sliding together creating a wonderful friction.

 

Sam's hand shot out and he fished the lube from his bag and placed it within their reach so he wouldn't have to search for it later on.

 

Condom's didn't even enter Sam's mind because he never did it without and he knew that Dean never did either, hell Dean was the one who gave him the damn speech about safe sex and STD's.

 

He also knew that there was no way that he would let Dean fuck another man or woman ever again, from now on it would just be the two of them.

 

“I agree” Dean said and Sam blushed slightly as he realized that he had spoken out loud and that Dean heard every word he said.

 

Sam heard the cap of a bottle flip and then Dean's slick hand was wrapped around both their cocks “Jesus” he cried out as he felt the slickness of the lube and the tight grip of Dean's hand on his cock and he bucked his hips into Dean's hand.

 

There was a growl from the other man and he slid down Dean's body and sucked Dean's balls into his mouth one at a time “fuck” Dean swore and he tangled his hands in Sam's hair.

 

Sam kept going lower and lower until his tongue lapped at Dean's entrance and he moaned against the soft skin of Dean's ass, tasting salt and pure like Dean.

 

Dean's head was thrashing on the pillow and he spread his legs wider so Sam could reach, the feel of that hot, wet tongue on his hole was making his brain turn to mush and he moaned Sam's name over and over again like a prayer.

 

He startled as Sam's hand took the bottle of lube from his and he yelped when he felt the cold slick against his hole instead of Sam's hot tongue but he canted his hips up none the less.

 

Sam didn't have the patience so he slicked up two fingers and slowly pressed them into Dean's needy entrance, moving them in and out and crooking them perfectly to his that spot deep inside Dean's ass.

 

The older brother was mumbling incoherently and pressing his ass down on Sam's talented fingers “shit, Sammy, so fucking good” he groaned when Sam scisored his fingers and stretched the tight muscle of Dean's ass.

 

Sam enjoyed the way Dean moved on the bed, the feeling of the tight ring stretching around his fingers, the reaction Dean had when he pushed them into the fleshy pad of Dean's prostate.

 

Slowly Sam crawled up Dean's body but he left his fingers deep inside his brother, moving them in a fucking motion while he trailed kisses up Dean's chest “you feel amazing” he muttered when he got to Dean's neck and fastened his mouth on the pulse of Dean's vein.

 

Dean's legs were slack and spread wide to accommodate Sam and his fingers the best he could “please” he muttered as he felt Sam's thumb massage the space in between his hole and balls, feeling his insides tighten with need.

 

Then the slow burn and stretch of a third finger and Dean slammed his head down onto the pillow while he growled Sam's name and forced his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

 

Sam slipped his fingers out of Dean's ass and wiped them on the motel sheets, knowing that there probably were even nastier stains on the damn sheets, but right now he could care less about motel sheets and their state.

 

There was a moment of hesitation but Dean forcefully pressed the bottle of lube back into Sam’s hand “come on baby brother” he teased “you’re not gonna chicken out, are you?”

 

Sam’s eyes narrowed and he growled before he opened the bottle again and slicked himself up “oh dean” he chided “when I’m done with you, you won’t even remember your own name or where you parked the Impala”.

 

The older brother snorted “Sammy…. There’s nothing in the world that would make me forget my car” he said “I mean… it’s my CAR”.

 

The younger hunter just smiled and lifted one of Dean’s legs high up around his waist and placed the tip of his cock at the slightly open pucker of Dean’s entrance.

 

Sam grabbed Dean’s wrists in one hand and pinned them high above his head, the shorter man’s body now stretched out on the sheets and Sam took a moment to take in the beauty that is his brother and he licked a hot path from Dean’s neck to the sensitive skin right behind his ears.

 

Dean groaned and tilted his head back to give Sam better access “Christ, you son of a bitch” Dean whined “stop fucking teasing me”.

 

A snort and chuckle came from the dark haired man before he placed his other hand to the side of Dean’s head for purchase and he started to slowly sink his cock into the smaller man under him.

 

Sam felt fingers curl around his own and felt the body under him shudder and give in to the intrusion so he kept pushing until he was all the way in.

 

Dean could feel Sam’s balls resting against his ass, felt the flat plane of Sam’s stomach pressed against his own and that one large hand holding down both his hands at the top of the bed.

 

His cock is resting in between their stomachs and he can feel the tight ring of his ass stretched around Sam’s cock, he feels warm and heady and full like he’s never been before.

 

He felt like for the first time since a long time he was full and complete and whole “Sammy, let go” he pleaded as he wriggled his fingers “I wanna touch you, please let me go”.

 

Sam hand released his wrists and slowly Dean’s fingers slid down Sam’s broad chest, feeling the muscles of Sam’s pec’s flex beneath the tips of his fingers, loving the feel of that warm and silky smooth skin underneath his hands.

 

“Sammy, move” He breathed out and the words turned into a gasp when Sam pulled out gently and sank back down antagonizing slow.

 

The younger Winchester kept that up, pulling out easy and sliding in slower that molasses and it was driving Dean insane.

 

Every time Sam pulled out Dean felt empty, it felt like hell and agony right up until Sam pushed back in slow, then it was heaven and bliss.

 

Sam’s hand grasped Dean’s erection and he started stroking it in time with his thrusts that were slowly speeding up, pulling out slow and slamming home into Dean, every now and again stimulating the older man’s prostate.

 

Dean arched off the bed and growled each time Sam slammed into that spot, his dick was achingly hard and his skin was burning up “Sammy, Sammy, come on, baby” Dean begged needily.

 

Hazel eyes found green and Sam placed a hand on Dean’s hips to guide him, their movements becoming frantic and uncoordinated after a while, the feeling of being together getting to be too much for them.

 

Sam’s mouth was sucking viciously on Dean’s neck and when the younger man swiped his thumb across the head of Dean’s cock the older man screamed out his brother’s name and came on Sam’s hand is a hot sticky rush of creamy come.

 

Sam felt that perfect ass clench around his cock, felt the tremors of orgasm wreaking havoc on Dean’s body and before he knew it he was coming too, filling Dean’s spasming hole with his release.

 

As he kept thrusting in and out he could feel it becoming slicker, the added lubrication of his seed making soppy sounds and he bit down on Dean’s neck as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Dean was still breathing heavily when Sam pulled the blankets over them and pulled Dean into his chest, spooning the older man.

 

Sam rained down small kisses on freckled shoulders and the older Winchester let out a satisfied sigh.

 

The younger man closed his eyes and cuddled up to his older brother “fuck, I love you so much” he said and he nipped at the back of Dean’s neck “we should have done this way sooner.

 

Both of them started to get drowsy and fall asleep, Dean’s lids were heavy and he closed them, the warm grip of sleep seeping into his body “she was so right about you”.

 

Sam felt the body in his arms grow heavy and smiled when he heard the even breathing of his older brother.

 

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he gazed at the back of Dean’s head “who was right about me?” but the shorter man had already passed into the land of dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: very, very short epilogue, I felt this story was finished.  


* * *

Chapter 10:

 

 

There was a moment of disorientation when Dean woke up and he turned on his side only to bump into a large bulge next to him.

 

A bulge that was moving and was radiating heat like a fucking stove and the memories of last night flooded his mind.

 

He laid back and rested his head on the pillow as he searched his mind for all the details of the previous night.

 

Next to him Sam moved and turned on his side “stop freaking out” came the groggy voice of his younger brother “I can hear you panicking from here” and he slipped his arm around Dean's waist and pulled him close to his chest.

 

“Last night was amazing” Sam said as he buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and inhaled the heady scent of his brother “it was everything I ever wanted and everything I ever dreamed of and I'm not backing out of this”.

 

Slowly Dean started to relax into Sam's embrace “hey Dean?” Sam asked as he turned the older man onto his back and stared into startling green eyes “who was right about me?”.

 

Dean chuckled and tangled his hands in Sam's hair “be a good boy” he teased “and maybe I'll tell you” and he winked at the other man.


End file.
